Scripts - V1/Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare - 8
ETG: Genius, we're home! Guy's ears begin ringing and looks out the front door... No. 445: Alright, just hold still... I have something you might find interesting. goes into the headquarters and looks for a special kind of relic else waits outside... Roid: Hey... Ouroburos: What is it? shakes his head in confusion... Ouroburos: You have no right to let Terios get a hold of you... You're with us. ETG: Ouro-kun.... turns his head to ETG... Ouroburos: Unable to speak for your own, I see? ETG: No, i---i---it's not that! But, uh... Ouroburos: It seems so sad, really... I'm not as socially awkward around females as you think, but looking at you just makes me wonder: how did you become this? lowers his head done in shame... ETG: Nothing. walks up to Ouroburos and startles him Giga Fuzzy: Boy, what's the matter with you??? Ouroburos: There has been so much things running around my own mind that I don't know myself... day, Beecanoe... I will bring you back and then you must suffer for what has happened. Guy opens the front door... No. 445: Yoo-hoo, my brethren... What say we go back inside and examine this unique relic I found? Ouroburos, ETG, and Roid nod their heads "yes" and move onward Guy closes the door behind them... Ouroburos: So what is this you wanted to show us, exactly? Roid: ..... No. 445: Oh... Guy looks directly at Roid... No. 445: I presume you brought him here to kill him, right? ETG: Ouro-kun defeated him and was healed up back to his original form... That witch must've tampered with that ol' head of his! No. 445: Well then, is this the truth you're spitting out? Roid: Yes, master... I came back after all this time, realizing that what's evil must be vanquished. No. 445: Okay, now! Let's all just walk into my room, then. Warriors of Apocalypse all look at Genius Guy's room, surprised to see Turbo, Dry Paratroopa, Galactic Petey, and Mr. Bones tuckered out on the floor Turbo: Well, welcome back, everyone! Giga Fuzzy: Heh-heh-heh! Galactic Petey: Hi! ETG: Man, what's Naval Piranha been feeding you, anyway? You're almost as big as her! Roid: Why if it isn't the Dry Paratroopa and Mr. Bones! Nice to see you after all this time. Dry Paratroopa: {squeak! squeak!} Mr. Bones: They're just friends, you mangy turtle. comes face to face with Mr. Bones... Mr. Bones: Bud, you haven't changed a bit... Hahaha! Ouroburos: Daah... I have changed. Believe me, my old memories have been restored! Mr. Bones: Well, ain't that just dandy? Where's my old boy, then? Ouroburos: {gasps} takes his own finger and points at himself... Ouroburos: He did the unspeakable: betray the WOA, attack me, and most of all, now works alongside with Terios and her army... I have a theory that Terios is just manipulating him to get to me, so she can sentence me to death. Mr. Bones: {scoffs} Always a brash kid... No wonder. in the room is chatting comfortably... No. 445: Alright, men! Take your positions and start examining this relic with me. WOA sit down at the Grand Table... Dark Guy: Alright, what's this you wanted us to see, boss!? Giga Fuzzy: The suspense is killing me... No. 445: Now, now, Zeitgeist! I've been hiding this for some time, now, and I thought I'd share it amongst yourselves... We dub thee "Relic of Negation". ETG: "Relic of Negation"? Kinda a crappy name if you as---- Dry Paratroopa slaps him with his wing... ETG: OWWW!!! Mr. Bones: Hey, you! ETG: {seethes} Crazy bird... turtle thing, whatever. Guy rolls his eyes... No. 445: As I was saying earlier... Well then the Relic of Negation is a powerful item I stole from the Underworld that can annithilate any curse, havoc, or misfortune in the universe. Whenever it works, for the most part, it's officially permanent! ETG: WHOOOOOOOOAAA!!!!!!!!!! T---t-this means that you can change me back, right!?!! Please say yes! No. 445: Sure, why not? In fact, how's about I rid that curse of yours right now? Guy throws a few sparkles from the relic at ETG... smoke begins to appear Mr. Bones: H--h-hey! Not on my good chair! {BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!} ETG: Well? How do I look? scratches the back of his head... Ouroburos: It's safe to say you are back to normal. ETG: Let us see about that... walks up to a nearby mirror, stunned at what he sees... ETG: By the land of my people... YYYYYYYAAAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOA groan in embarrassment... Mr. Bones: Good for you, but terrible for me... You broke my chair! No. 445: Since when did you start claiming all the chairs in the WOA Headquarters as your own? I bought all one million of these chairs, plus adjusted the appliances, defense grids, and security cameras. This whole Headquarters belongs to every one of us, but it was me who was put in charge of development duties. Turbo and Jared, on the other hand, made our airborne ship and fulled it up with weapons, seating arrangments, and best of all, rocket boosters... Therefore, naming it the Ship of Dark Entities. You know your pl--- Giga Fuzzy: {hisses} Boy, are we gonna explain what's been happening this whole time or are we just gonna bicker about unimportant stuff? There is a battle to be won and we aren't the type of team who can win with this attitude! Ouroburos: I have to agree with Zeitgeist... We are unable to cooperate in earning victory for both the war and battle if those who are not willing to fight and instead complain about sorts of moronic and tedious squabbles over ridiculous things. We have to remember the first time we met and fight like true warriors... Zeitgeist and I are the only remaining Saurians and we needn't the time of bullshiting. No. 445: Jared... Guy puts his hand on Ouroburos's shoulder... No. 445: No matter what happens, we won't act dumb. You're right, this complaining is what you call "bullshiting". But now's not the time for right! moves back to his seat... ETG: Okay... From now on, you must call me Mr. ETG: Master of the Ninja World! WOA smack their foreheads in embarrassment... Galactic Petey: Fine, fine... WOA just do what right. No foolishness. Petey not like see friends act dumb... {KA-BOOOM!!!} ETG: Hey, what the hell was that!?!?!?!? Mr. Bones: What now?! Ouroburos: All of us should take a look outside... WOA rush down and go out the front door, surprised Kurt: Well, well, welly-well, well... If it isn't you pesky Warriors of Apocalypse! Zeitgeist: Grrr.... (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga